Transiciones
by LightBlue17
Summary: Quizá se llame destino, o sea simplemente la respuesta a los esfuerzos y la voluntad de algunos, pero lo cierto es que ni el tiempo logra a veces romper los delgados hilos que conectan a aquellos que por alguna razón deben mantenerse unidos.
1. Chapter 1

Primeramente no soy dueña de Ghost Hunt, ta-da, que sorpresa. No creo que nadie lo lea pero ya que mi mejor amiga -Hola Fio, te odio.- me obliga a subirlo, aquí está, mi primer fanfic sobre esta serie que simplemente, amo.

Supongo que quizá me recuerden, mi nombre es Mai Taniyama, actualmente una estudiante de último año de Preparatoria y una caza fantasmas a medio tiempo.. bueno, esto último aún me suena un tanto exagerado, pero es como me veo a mi misma después de estos dos años trabajando junto al equipo de SPR.

Actualmente, estamos trabajando en un caso no muy lejos de la ciudad; hace un par de días Reiko Okazaki, nuestra cliente, concurrió a la oficina solicitando nuestros servicios; parecía un caso bastante sencillo, ruidos intensos a media noche, cristales rotos, objetos fuera de lugar, a simple vista un posible poltergeist como mencionó Madoka quien acepto de inmediato para consuelo de la aterrorizada mujer.

Todo comenzó el 9 de Septiembre, cuando llegamos a la mansión Okazaki con nuestro equipo, Jhon estaba de viaje por asuntos de familia y Masako no llegaría hasta el día próximo por lo que nos limitamos a colocar el equipo y realizar un primer recorrido de reconocimiento. No me considero una médium en absoluto, pero por alguna razón sentí ese peculiar "algo" al ingresar a la casa, no se describirlo con exactitud pero de estar el narcisista aquí seguro lo atribuiría a mi "instinto animal."

Inicio flashback:

**9 de Septiembre, mañana.**

-Bienvenidos, lamento no poder auxiliarlos en su recorrido pero su llegada se demoró mas de lo que imaginé y debo marcharme de inmediato con Sakura al colegio, saluda Sakura..- nos informo Okazaki–san mientras se apresuraba a abrir la puerta de su auto. Tras ella, la pequeña niña de los enormes ojos azules solo se limito a dedicarnos una tierna pero tímida sonrisa, -Volveré tarde en la noche luego de solucionar algunos asuntos, pero mi hija mayor Mitsuki se encuentra indispuesta por lo que permanecerá en casa junto al mayordomo y las criadas, ellos les enseñaran el lugar y sus respectivos cuartos, adiós- se despidió antes de brincar a toda prisa dentro del asiento del conductor.

-Tenga un buen día.- alcanzó a gritar Madoka antes de ver desaparecer el auto entre el espeso bosque.

-Bueno, supongo que debemos entrar- tomé una de las cámaras y me dirigí hacia la imponente entrada. Sentí un intenso descenso de la temperatura a lo largo de mi columna vertebral una vez que puse un pie en la entrada pero lo ignore por completo en el momento de dirigí mis ojos a los pies de la escalera situada frente a mi.

Allí nos esperaba un señor de apariencia cansada pero con una sonrisa amplia en sus labios, a su lado una joven que amablemente tomó la cámara de entre mis manos, intenté evitarlo debido a que era muy pesada pero ella solo sonrió y respondió que era su trabajo. –Es un placer tenerlos aquí- dijo el señor –mi nombre es Ryu Ayugai, y ella es Akira Gengi, estamos aquí para servirles, vengan con nosotros y los guiaremos hasta su habitación de trabajo y a sus respectivos dormitorios.- tras dedicarnos una reverencia se dirigió al interior de la casa.

Era una casa digna de la realeza, cuadros realmente hermosos colgaban en las paredes, infinidad de bibliotecas y esculturas recubrían cada rincón, la habitación que nos brindaron para la instalación de la base era notoriamente mas amplia que mi departamento entero y los dormitorios eran aun mejores!

Esa noche dormí en la habitación con Ayako tras haberme asegurado de comprobar los medidores de temperatura, Madoka no tendría compañía en su dormitorio hasta la noche siguiente con la llegada de Masako por lo que decidió acompañar a Yasuhara en la base, mientras que Bou-san disfrutaba su soledad temporal a tres puertas de nosotras.

A la mañana siguiente, desperté tras oír un gran escándalo desde bajo de las escaleras, corrí pensando que podía tratarse de Masako, quizá había llegado antes de lo prometido y quizá había detectado alguna presencia, pero al llegar comprobé que no era ese el caso. Observe a la señora Okazaki llorar desconsolada junto a Ayako quien se encontraba atendiendo a una chica en el suelo, esta era de cabello rubio y complexión delgada, se parecía mucho a la señora Okazaki y a la pequeña Sakura por lo que aunque no había tenido aun la oportunidad de conocerla debido a que no había salido de su habitación el día anterior, deduje inmediatamente que se trataría de Mitsuki-chan.  
La joven estaba en el suelo inconsciente frente a las escaleras respirando de manera muy extraña sobre lo que parecía ser, sangre? Me estremecí ante lo que estaba viendo, corrí hacía Bou-san quien se encontraba a unos metros de distancia junto a la pequeña Sakura quien se negaba a alejarse de allí, -Mai cuida de ella- me pidió con firmeza mientras se dirigía a ayudar a las criadas y los otros dos miembros del equipo que corrían desesperadas de un lado a otro como si buscaran algo, solo entonces pude notar que los muebles estaban fuera de su lugar.

-Él lo hizo de nuevo- dijo la pequeña niña, y como entendiendo mi desconcierto volvió a hablar, -Él sabe que onee-chan necesita su inhalador, pero él cambia las cosas de lugar todo el tiempo, él la asustó y ella dejó de respirar por eso se cayó- aunque era una niña de quizá máximo 8 años, no se percibía temor en su voz, sino, costumbre quizás? O resignación, me apresuré a preguntar quien era "Él", a lo que simplemente respondió, -Él, el chico junto a la puerta de la cocina, el siempre está molestando a onee-chan- seguí la dirección de su brazo para encontrar con nada mas que una puerta.

Me distraje al oír el sonido de una ambulancia, Ayako informó de la situación de Mitsuki-chan a los paramédicos, un evidente ataque de asma y un par de cortes en su brazos debido a que al caer rompió la jarra que sostenía, no parecía ser verdaderamente grave, pero tanto la señora Okazaki como la niña se marcharon junto la semiconsciente muchacha.

Fin flashback.

Al llegar Masako mas tarde aquella mañana, sintió inmediatamente una presencia, la de un niño al parecer aunque no supo revelar mucho mas que eso en un principio. De este modo, sin lograr muchas respuestas se pasaron los días, tres para ser exacta.

**12 de Septiembre, noche.**

-¡Mai! Estás bien?-

-Si Bou-san, no te preocupes, ve con la señora Okazaki y Sakura, se escuchan bastante aterradas- a decir verdad, solo podía escuchar a la señora, pero con los muebles volando por la casa y los vidrios partiéndose en pedazos sin cesar podría asegurar que todos están aterrados.

-¡Terminé! ¿Dónde está Yasuhara?- escuche a Ayako una vez entró por la puerta de la base-

-Aún no ..-

-Aquí estoy, coloqué los amuletos en todas las puertas y ventanas del segundo piso y Madoka se dirige hacía aquí por lo que probablemente finalizó con el tercer piso.- interrumpió al llegar seguido de Masako.

-¿Dónde esta Houshou? Debemos iniciar- inquirió Ayako.

-Está en la habitación de la pequeña Sakura.-

-Iré tras el, debemos finalizar esto antes de que ese niño destruya el lugar.- tras decir esto, Ayako se marchó.

Observé a Masako quien ahora a mi lado lucía muy angustiada, desde luego, ella había intentado dialogar con el pequeño, lo había percibido finalmente como una buena entidad pero extremadamente traviesa, e inestable mentalmente; logramos contactar con el, pero aunque intentamos convencerlo a marcharse por cuenta propia no logramos obtener los mejores resultados sobretodo desde la noche del día 10 cuando tras haber vuelto del hospital Mitsuki-chan decidió marcharse a casa de sus tíos, por esa razón habíamos acordado que por el bien de esa familia de no lograr hacerlo cambiar de parecer lo mejor sería realizar un exorcismo a pesar de nuestra disconformidad al respecto.

-¿Están todos bien?- preguntó Madoka a medida que entraba por la puerta de la base esquivando con los muebles en constante movimiento. Asentí de inmediato al notar que Masako no respondería al continuar sumida en sus pensamientos y Yasuhara concentrado en lo que restaba de los monitores siquiera la había escuchado. –Lo lamento ampliamente Masako, pero llevamos tres días intentando lidiar con ese niño y no parece desear cooperar, la joven Mitsuki-chan ha tenido que marcharse temporalmente de su casa debido que a él le parece divertirle provocarle constantes desmejoras a su salud, fui bastante paciente, deseo al igual que todos poder simplemente purificar su espíritu pero ahora está destruyendo la casa debemos expulsarlo, un espíritu confundido e inestable puede resultar verdaderamente peligroso.-

-Lo entiendo- susurró. Dicho esto la temperatura de la habitación comenzó a descender. Recuerdo escuchar un "Rayos" proviniendo desde donde se situaba Yasuhara seguido de un risa divertida y un "ustedes si que son aburridos", luego sentí un ligero crujido y súbitamente todo se oscureció.


	2. Chapter 2

_ - Cambió de contexto.

-Hola- Diálogo.

_Hola - _Pensamiento.

* Acepto correcciones, sugerencias, insultos, de todo, no me considero una persona fatalista.

PD: Evidentemente Ghost Hunt no me pertenece, de ser así tendría dinero y no estaría aquí escribiendo (;

* * *

Auuch, -¿qué se supone que, oh si, era de esperarse.- oscuridad, pequeñas luces flotantes, él está aquí, pensó. -¿Gene?

-Hola- respondió la figura de pie frente a ella mientras le ofrecía su mano para ayudarla a levantar.

-No es que no me agrade verte, pero, ¿por qué me llamaste aquí esta vez?-

-Yo no lo hice.-

-¿Eh?, ¿entonces, por qué estoy..?

-Te golpeaste la cabeza Mai, perdiste la conciencia y por alguna razón terminaste por venir aquí.- interrumpió el joven con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Oh, entonces ese fue el crujido que sentí, y eso explica el dolor, jaja- rió avergonzada mientras colocaba su brazo tras su cabeza intento suavizar el dolor.-

-Has estado intentando contactarme estos días, probablemente por eso terminaste por llegar aquí, lamento no haber podido atender a tu llamado antes, he estado.. ocupado.- respondió Eugene con lo que ahora parecía una sonrisa melancólica.

-¿Los has ido a ver?-

-Como de costumbre.-

-¿Pero le has hablado?- el chico no respondió pero bajó suavemente la mirada.

-Tu mismo lo dijiste, su conexión psíquica no se ha perdido, el debe sentir tu presencia, no puedes simplemente quedarte observándolo desde un espejo, si deseas hablarle deberías hacerlo..-

-Se esforzó demasiado en buscar mi apropiado descanso aun sin saber que yo continuaba en este mundo, ya ha pasado mucho tiempo Mai, el desea verme continuar, me lo hace saber cada vez que contacto con él, no deseo preocuparlo mas.-

-Lo sé, pero estamos hablando del científico idiota de tu hermano,- sonrió sutilmente ante la mención- el continuara preocupándose le hables o no, el sabe que estas aquí, de hecho en cualquier momento puede que se impaciente y decida exorcizarte- rió ante su comentario, deseaba con esto hacer reír al joven frente a ella, cosa que logró como de costumbre. Gene se acercó a ella y dedicándole una dulce sonrisa la abrazó.

-Ya deberías volver, ¿qué no estabas en medio de un caso importante?- los ojos de la castaña se abrieron ampliamente y se apartó de el.

-Rayos, debo volver.- se dijo a si misma mientras observaba avergonzada al muchacho. -Pero espera, eso es, he intentado contactarte estos días porque no logro..-

-¿Contactar al espíritu?-

-Si, es decir, logré percibirlo con mayor facilidad estos dos últimos días a pesar de que su actividad ha resultado mínima, hasta ahora obviamente, manifestándose únicamente en incidentes _algunos mas intensos que otros_ relacionados con la hija mayor de la cliente, lo mismo Masako pero, ¿él no desea comunicarse con nosotras verdad? incluso Sakura-chan, la hija menor que ha sido quien nos ha brindado mas detalles sobre su comportamiento jamás ha hablado con el.-

-Verás Mai, algo que deberás entender de este espíritu en particular es que no es un niño muy, habitual por así decirle. Ha estado en esta casa por un tiempo pero no es precisamente social, yo mismo no se mucho de él, aunque creo comprender porque comenzó a manifestarse en este momento.-

-Masako dijo que pareciera tener algún tipo de desestabilidad mental, y Yasu logró encontrar antecedentes de moradores de esta casa, descubrimos su identidad pero no entiendo, no hablaba de algún tipo de enfermedad y no entiendo..-

-¿Has oído hablar del transtorno bipolar, Mai? interrumpió el pelinegro. -Quizá no se mencione en la documentación de la época por verguenza, pero aunque al igual que tú, no soy tan bueno como Noll para la elaboración de teorías hasta donde se, las personas que sufren de esta enfermedad suelen sufrir cambios bruscos en su humor..-

-Esto podría explicar el porque se muestra tan sumiso y hasta triste en ocasiones y luego logra provocar todo este daño a la propiedad, ¿la bipolaridad puede asociarse a estados de manía verdad? los maníacos suelen poseer mucha fuerza durante sus ataques así como él cuando se enfada o se anima demasiado.-

-¿Mitsuki-san tiene alrededor de 17 años no es verdad?-

-Si, igual que.. ya veo. Muchas gracias Gene, prometo que vendré a hablarte luego.-

-Está bien, estaré esperando. Ahora te ayudaré- dijo sonriendo a medida que volvía a acercarse a ella –pero debes aprender a hacerlo por tu cuenta- dicho esto empujó la frente de la joven que cerró sus ojos y suavemente se dejó caer al vacío.

-Comienzo a creer que es un castigo, ¿la has visto arrojar basura en la calle?, o quizá maltratar un perro, no lo creo pero, ¿será del tipo de personas que no le cede el asiento a las ancianas en el autobús?- inquiría con el ceño fruncido y la mano bajo el mentón la joven miko.

-En realidad he viajado muchas veces junto a ella en autobús y si es del tipo que cede su asiento, también es muy limpia y ama a los animales.- respondió con una gran sonrisa Yasuhara.-

-Supongo que en este caso no tuvo relación alguna con sus poderes, así que probablemente solo se deba a su mala suerte.- intervino con timidez la joven del hermoso kimono rosa.-

Un pequeño quejido pudo escucharse y todos dirigieron su atención hacia la frágil figura sobre la cama.

-¡Jou-chan!- exclamó el monje con alegría dedicándole la mas amplia de las sonrisas.

-¿Qué me perdí esta vez?- preguntó Mai a medida que intentaba incorporarse aun un tanto desorientada.

-Nada importante, gritos, preocupación, muebles flotando por toda la casa, la posesión de Masako, la caída de mitad del tercer piso, la liberación de Masako y una aparente situación de desahogo emocional por parte de nuestro espíritu seguido de un ataque de llanto desgarrador por parte del mismo.

-¿Nada?- recriminó la castaña mientras dedicaba un mirada mortal al joven, haciendo a todos reír. Dejó escapar un suspiro y volvió a recostarse, -bueno, supongo que debería disculparme, _otra vez_, resulta que terminé en uno de mis sueños, _otra vez.-_

-No es para tanto- se escuchó una voz desde la puerta, eventualmente la figura de Madoka se acercó cargando una bandeja.-No fue tu culpa que a Yuki le pareciera gracioso arrojar al suelo aquel estante y por supuesto, todo lo que sucedió a continuación- sonrió a medida que colocaba una tasa humeante de té en manos de la joven, -Okazaki-san fue a llevar a Sakura-chan a casa de sus tíos junto a Mitsuki-chan, se puso a disposición e insistió en que pasáramos la noche en un hotel para que te recuperaras, pero extrañamente Yuki pidió que se te dijera que lo sentía por lo que decidimos permanecer aquí y a decir verdad no creí conveniente alejarte de nosotros independientemente de que con los amuletos él no pueda abandonar la casa, realmente debemos finalizar este caso.- Prosiguió entonces Madoka, ahora con mayor seriedad en su tono de voz.

-¿Lo acabas de llamar Yuki?- la sorpresa no era infundada, Madoka había prohibido con antecedencia la mención del nombre del niño, creí que así generaría mayor empatía y nos desviaríamos del objetivo inmediato que era expulsarlo a toda costa.

-Se que solicité evitar la mención de nombre, pero reveló ser un niño confundido y sin malas intenciones al final de cuentas, es decir, no lastimó a Masako al hacer posesión de su cuerpo, y se disculpó por sus acciones, quiero ayudar a este niño.-

-Olvidaste resaltar "tras dejar el cuerpo de Masako una vez que Sakura-chan se lo pidió"..-

-Espera, ¿Sakura-chan qué?- interrumpió Mai asombrada ante lo dicho por Yasuhara.

-Resulta que es un niña muy valiente- sonrió orgulloso Takigawa,- sabemos que ella puede verlo probablemente debido a su edad, y aunque continuaba sin contárselo a su madre para no alarmarla, al ver que se dirigía aquí corrió a advertirnos, lo vio tomar el control del cuerpo de Masako y le pidió que la liberara diciendo que este juego no era divertido para nadie mas que él y curiosamente él decidió liberarla tras entrar en lo que parecía un ataque de llanto o algo así.-

-Bueno, sobre eso quería hablarles. Necesito que llamen a Okazaki-san, necesito que las tres estén aquí, creo que ya entendí este caso.-

Pasaban de las 2:00 am, cuando finalmente estaba todo listo, como sospechaba, el fantasma angustiado no había ocasionado ningún disturbio a excepción de algunos lamentos que podían escucharse a la lejanía. La joven de los grandes ojos cafés solicitó a la joven Mitsuki que se sentara en medio de la sala y simplemente se dedicara a esperar, no había logrado ser de verdadera utilidad al aportar datos sobre el espíritu probablemente a causa del terror que este le provocaba, pero había accedido valientemente a servir de señuelo facilitando así los planes de Mai.

-Allí está.- informó Masako, dirigiendo todas las miradas a la cima de la elegante escalera.

-Yuki, ¿Yuki Takeda, verdad?- Dijo la castaña a medida que caminaba lentamente para pararse justo al pie de la escalera. -Se que estas aquí para ver a tu onee-chan, la extrañaste, ¿verdad?- inquirió una vez mas a la pequeña figura que ahora secaba sus lagrimas aun situado en el mismo lugar. -Pero estas equivocado, onee-chan no puede jugar contigo.-

Pareció que ante ese comentario la figura hubiera cambiado súbitamente su tristeza por una evidente ira provocando un leve temblor en los muebles a su alrededor. -¿Aún no deseas hablar? lo entiendo, pero ¿sabes? no es justo lo que estas haciendo, se que deseas jugar pero tus bromas no son para nada divertidas.- El pequeño niño finalmente apretó sus puños y quebrando nuevamente los pocos vidrios que restaban gritó en respuesta.

-Onee-chan quiere jugar conmigo.-

-No no quiere, y ella no es tu onee-chan.- respondió expectante en busca de la reacción del pequeño. -Tu hermana Ritsuko falleció hacen ya muchos años, pocos años después que tu a causa de una enfermedad. Ella no es Ritsuko- aseguró señalando a la joven sobre el sofá, -ella tiene a su familia y a una propia hermana menor- señaló ahora a la señora Okazaki y a su hija que observaban a la distancia. -Tu hermana y tu solían divertirse mucho ¿no es así?, tus padres solían decirte que tus bromas no eran divertidas, al menos no tanto como tu las veías y solías sentirte muy mal cuando eso pasaba, a veces llorabas y a veces te ponías realmente de mal humor. Te diagnosticaron bipolaridad y te consideraron inestable debido a tus estados de manía, nadie deseaba ser tu amigo pero tu hermana continuaba a tu lado, hasta que ese día..-

-Estábamos jugando a las escondidas, mamá me había hecho llorar, había dicho que solo yo me divertía con mis bromas pero onee-chan, .. onee-chan había dicho que ella si las disfrutaba, yo corrí a esconderme en el segundo piso pero, caí.- intervino el pequeño niño a medida que parecía comenzar a recordar.

-No estabas pronto para marcharte, querías quedarte y lo hiciste, hasta que tu familia se marchó, fue repentino a causa del deterioro de la salud de tu hermana tras tu muerte por eso no los seguiste, creíste que volverían y al ver a Mitsuki-chan creíste que se trataba de Ritsuko.-

-¡Yo solo quería jugar!- gritó arrepentido el niño.

-¡Yo, yo.. no puedo ser tu onee-chan!- todos las miradas se dirigieron a la joven que ahora se colocaba en pie. -Pero tu hermana está esperándote, no te culparé jamás de ahora en adelante por lo que pasó, ¿tan solo jugabas verdad?, pero debes ir con ella, ¿n- no, no crees que ella te extraña también? por favor, ve con ella..- finalizó temblorosa mientras era acogida en un abrazo por su familia.

Quizá fueron sus palabras quienes sirvieron como el mejor de los antídotos, o simplemente había alcanzado finalmente a ver esa luz de la que todos hablan, pero la figura sobre la escalera pareció calmarse a medida que una resplandeciente luz dorado lo cubrió por completo antes de desaparecer.

-Ya no está- quebró el silencio Masako,- entonces resulta que simplemente era eso, el había vivido en esta casa hace ya muchos años como descubrió Yasu, tenía una hermana mayor aproximadamente de la edad de Mitsuki-chan y solían jugar a las escondidas, solo extrañaba eso y no comprendía muy bien la seriedad del asunto, asumo que se encontraba muy solo y nuestra presencia en la casa ordenándole que hacer no le resultaba agradable, su enfermedad mental causaba sus constantes cambios de humor y la dificultad en Mai y en mi para percibirlo- concluyó ahora con una sonrisa en su rostro y un par de lagrimas en sus ojos.

-Si, como dijiste desde un principio el no era malo, solo estaba confundido.- sonrió Mai, sorprendiéndose al instante al percibir que su mano era tomada por una temblorosa señora Okazaki que agradecía aun emocionada.

-No se preocupe señora, también nos da gusto haber finalizado exitosamente este caso.-

* * *

Un par de horas se habían pasado desde entonces, el caso había resultado increíblemente sencillo al final por lo que el equipo se encontraba empacando sus cosas, no se irían hasta muy temprano en la mañana pero así tendrían menos que organizar mas adelante.

-Tus poderes no están respondiendo tan bien como esperé al entrenamiento,- resaltó Madoka captando la atención de todos los presentes -y la situación de Gene parece no estar siendo de ayuda, no es la primera vez que terminas invocando sueños en momentos equivocados. Esta vez entiendo la porción de culpa en el golpe pero creo que finalmente debemos considerar el pedido de su ayuda,- finalizó con seriedad dirigiéndose a la joven de cabello castaño.

Todos en la sala asintieron ante sus palabras, y la observaron dirigirse en dirección a la salida con un par de monitores en brazos para luego detenerse abruptamente a mitad del camino, volteándose con una mirada pícara en dirección a la joven de los grandes ojos café, -Además, supongo que no has olvidado lo que sucede en un par de días, ¿verdad?- tras decir eso, se marchó dejando a una roja y muy avergonzada Mai detrás de ella.

-_Pedirle ayuda, si, definitivamente Gene va a matarme._-


	3. Chapter 3

Ghost Hunt no me pertenece, si así fuera sus mangas estarían disponibles en español en todas las librerías.

* * *

Era una hermosa mañana de verano, la joven del largo cabello rojizo observaba como suavemente se mecían las copas de los árboles mas allá de su ventana, mientras bebía su té y se deleitaba con los primeros cantos de los gorriones. Apartándose por un instante de su rutina matinal, dirigió su mirada a un elegante reloj de madera que colgaba en la pared, cerró sus ojos a medida que depositaba gentilmente la taza de té sobre la mesa, dejó escapar un apenas audible suspiro y dirigió su mirada al frente.

-Llegará tarde, otra vez.-

-Ha tenido días difíciles, pero jamás creí que pudiera dormir tanto.- respondió con algo de resignación el rubio frente a ella a medida que pasaba las páginas del periódico.-

-Lo sé. ¿Que no son ya 20 horas continuas?-

-Creo que quizá 21.-

-Deberías despertarla, llegará tarde.-

-Si, lo haré.- suspiró a medida que se ponía de pie y disponía a abandonar la habitación –Espera, ¿por qué debo ser yo quien lo haga?-

-¿Qué no eres como su padre ahora?- inquirió divertida recordando una conversación que habían tenido anteriormente.

-¿Y acaso eso no te vuelve a ti una madre o algo así?- arremetió con algo de superioridad en su voz.

-Exacto..- respondió indiferente poniéndose de pie y caminando hasta él, -mi deber es ayudarla con sus estudios, guiarla en sus recorridos amorosos, enseñarle a ser una mujer y hacerle saber cuando su vestimenta no le favorece; tu como su padre debes enseñarle los valores mas fundamentales como la responsabilidad y fundamentalmente la puntualidad.- continuó a medida que tomaba su rostro entre sus manos y le dedicaba un rápido pero dulce beso, -¿no crees que tenga razón, Hoshou?-

Dedicándole una amplia sonrisa el monje se alejo pero no sin antes comentar en voz alta que deberían discutir mejor los roles mas adelante.

* * *

Los rayos del sol se escurrían por el pequeño espacio disponible entre las hermosas cortinas color salmón, deslizándose por entre las sabanas, iluminando el rostro de la joven inconsciente; se veía tranquila y profundamente dormida. Su cabello castaño que había crecido notoriamente en los últimos dos años colgaba a un lado de su cama junto a su almohada y brazo izquierdo.

-Mai, despierta o llegarás tarde.- se escuchó al otro lado de la puerta. No hubo respuesta.

-Mai voy a entrar.- al hacerlo la imagen frente provocó una mezcla entre ternura y risa, se veía tan frágil y adorable al dormir, muy diferente a como se vería una vez que la despertara, probablemente saltara de la cama y corriera desesperada escaleras abajo.

Meció suavemente sus hombros sin obtener resultados, repitió la acción para encontrarse con los entreabiertos ojos cafés de la joven.

-Mai, llegarás tarde.-

Dicho esto la observó pestañear reiteradas veces intentando acostumbrarse a la luz de sol, esbozó un sonoro bostezo para luego petrificarse; giró lentamente su cabeza hasta clavar sus ojos en el reloj sobre la mesa de noche.

-¡Llegará tarde otra vez!.- gritó a medida que de un saltó abandonaba su cama, tomaba el uniforme y se dirigía al cuarto de baño. –Volvió a pasar, esa tonta alarma no sonó, llegaré tarde, el profesor Kinomoto va a regañarme, otra vez.- continuaba gritando para si misma.

No tardó mas de un minuto para sorpresa del monje, _otro nuevo record _– pensó este.

Gracias Bou-san respondió mientras tomaba la mochila que gentilmente le alcanzaba y corrió escaleras abajo.

.

-Mai no corras, podrías caer. Ven aquí, no puedes marcharte sin desayunar.-

-Lo siento Ayako pero es tarde y..-

-Tranquila jou-chan, yo te llevaré. Debes alimentarte, esta vez si te luciste durmiendo.-

La joven asintió y se dejó caer sobre la silla. Podría acostumbrarse a eso, SPR había significado por mucho tiempo su familia, pero esto, esto era realmente, como decirle, ¿nostálgico?.

* * *

Las horas de colegio transcurrieron particularmente rápido, se había salvado de un castigo y no había tenido ningún tipo de inconveniente como quedarse dormida durante el almuerzo o en medio de la clase de educación física como la última vez. Al sonar la campana se dirigió como de costumbre a la oficina, esta estaba mas silenciosa que lo habitual, Madoka había aceptado un par de casos sencillos que pudieran resolverse incluso de manera individual y había derivado los casos mas complejos y urgentes a conocidos de confianza en el medio, la razón? Bueno, faltaban tan solo tres días para el viaje y no estaban en condiciones de comprometerse con algún cliente.

-_Tres días_- pensó a medida que se depositaba sobre la silla de su escritorio y dirigía una mirada perdida a la puerta cerrada de la antigua oficina de su ex jefe.

-Y entonces Mai,- preguntó una voz detrás de ella provocándole un gritó de sorpresa.-¿te adaptaste bien a la casa de Ayako y Bou-san?-

-Ma.. Ma.. Madoka, me asustaste.- suspiró colocando una mano en su pecho -Bueno, no es como que haya hecho algo mas que dormir desde que llegué, es decir, a penas si pude almorzar antes de caer dormida luego de volver de la casa de Okazaki-san y vine a despertarme esta mañana antes del colegio, pero, pero creo que está bien; he estado muchas veces en su casa y todos ustedes son realmente como mi familia, aunque..- guardo silencio a medida que una pequeña sonrisa se formaba en sus labios.

-Compartir un mismo techo como una verdadera familia estructural es una nueva experiencia.- Interrumpió Madoka con una chispa de emoción en su voz.

Mai asintió. –Hace muchos años no se lo que es vivir con una familia, se que ya había vivido con Ayako un tiempo antes de que reabrieran SPR y ya me habían propuesto muchas veces que me mudara con ellos desde que se comprometieron, pero ahora que realmente viviré con ellos es.. un tanto nostálgico, ¿sabes? El volver a sentir que habrá alguien una vez que abras los ojos para desayunar junto a ti, que no será la soledad lo único que encuentres una vez que vuelves por las noches..- añadió a medida que pequeñas lagrimas de emoción comenzaban a acumularse en sus ojos.

-Por eso insistí en que te mudaras con ellos en cuanto intentamos solucionar el problema de tus sueños y visiones, además no les viene mal el que comiencen a prepararse para la paternidad.- sugirió guiñándole un ojo la caza fantasmas a medida que se colocaba de pie, logrando así hacer reír a la joven de los grandes ojos café.

Caminó a su oficina sin prisa y volteó a observar a Mai, -Como verás Yasuhara debió marcharse antes hoy, oí que ya cuenta con mas de los créditos necesarios para graduarse este año de la Universidad, sin embargo insistió en que debía acumular algunos para amenizar su pérdida de clases en su estadía en Londres. ¿Y tú Mai?, ¿ya conseguiste autorización para ausentarte estas dos semanas?-

Mai palideció, _Londres, él, conocer formalmente al reconocido Matin Davis y a su organización, él, aprender más respecto a mis visiones, él, atender al llamado de la señora Luella, ËL._

-Amm.. Si, ya tengo el permiso, recuerda que tengo permiso especial para ausentarme siempre y cuando sea para mi beneficio, además creyeron que se trataba de una buena oportunidad para adaptarme a "mis nuevos padres".- respondió con un evidente rastro de nerviosismo en su voz.

-Perfecto, entonces partiremos en tres días como acordamos. Luella está impaciente.-


	4. Chapter 4

-Hola- diálogo.

_Hola-_ pensamiento.

**Ok, no soy dueña de Ghost Hunt. Gracias HinataUzumaki18 y ¿dewbuf? por sus reviews, no pienso cortar este fic, planeo llevarlo hasta el final y retomar mi otra historia ahora que tengo algo de tiempo libre! **

* * *

-Oh, que bellas son- comentaba mientras tomaba las delicadas flores de color blanco entre mis manos y las acercaba suavemente a mi rostro para apreciar su aroma.

-¿Shinbijiumu ran?, ¿verdad?- volteé para contemplar al hombre a quien pertenecía esa voz, lo conocía, pero ¿de dónde?.

-James-san, ¿cómo ha estado?, veo que aun practica su japonés.- le respondí con una gran sonrisa en mi rostro sin aun poder contestarme mi propia pregunta.

-Usted siempre tan observadora Se.. Taniyama-san, jaja debo admitir que aún me cuestan muchas cosas.-

-Dije que puede llamarme por mi nombr..-

-¡Ustedes dos, cuidado!.- Y después de eso, todo fue oscuridad.

...

-Señora, señora por favor..-

-¡Deben llamar una ambulancia!-

-Oh por Dios, por Dios esa mujer..-

-¡Taniyama-san, por favor Taniyama-san!-

-_Duele, en verdad duele.. esto es, esto es, ¿sangre?_- abrí mis ojos lentamente para confirmar mi sospecha, efectivamente ese sabor, ese sabor metálico que había sentido, era sangre, podía sentirla claramente en mi boca. _Estoy rodeada-_ pensé al notar el numero de personas a mi alrededor. -Por, por qué..?, ¿qué sucedió? Yo..-

-¡Taniyama-san, está viva! Por favor no se esfuerce, la ambulancia viene en camino.- me respondió aquel hombre mientras se quitaba el abrigo y lo depositaba sobre mi, aunque yo jamás lo sentí caer sobre mi piel, seguí inconscientemente el recorrido con mis ojos.

No lo había notado, no lo había hecho hasta que finalmente baje mi mirada mas allá de los limites inferiores de mi rostro y entonces lo vi. El abrigo estaba efectivamente sobre mi, pero yo no lo sentía; había sangre, mucha sangre por todas partes y las personas me observaban con horror, fue entonces cuando esas imágenes azotaron mi mente.

Personas gritando, un auto viniendo hacia mi, yo empujando a James-san y finalmente, el impacto.

Sentí como mi espina dorsal congelarse, no sentía nada más, excepto dolor, un dolor que quemaba cada parte de mi cuerpo volviéndolo casi imposible de soportar, otra vez, otra vez mi boca se sintió desbordar. Sangre, pero está vez era en verdad mucha, sentí como mi garganta se llenaba, intenté desesperadamente respirar pero solo el calor de mi sangre se sintió mover dentro de mi pecho, tosí en respuesta haciendo que mi cuerpo se tensara y doliera aun mas ante el ligero movimiento, pero lo único que obtuve fue mas y mas sangre. Mis pulmones ardían mientras intentaba con todas mis fuerzas hablar. Me estaba ahogando y mi cuerpo no reaccionaba. Sentí las lagrimas tibias deslizarse por mi rostro y entonces, finalmente, todo el dolor cesó.

-_Mai.-_

* * *

Un grito desgarrador se escuchó en toda la casa despertandolos.

-¡No otra vez!- gritó a medida que corría hacia la habitación al final del pasillo. Ayako lo siguió y juntos irrumpieron en la habitación de donde provenía.

-Mai, Mai despierta- gritaba la miko a medida que sacudía los los hombros de la joven inconsciente sobre la cama. La observaba retorcerse y gemir con desesperación pero sus ojos aun no se abrían. Continuó a gritarle y abofetearla mientras el monje hacia su mejor esfuerzo por sostener el cuerpo de la chica mientras pateaba y sacudía violentamente su cuerpo.

Sus ojos se abrieron mientras que su cuerpo se impulsó violentamente hacia adelante golpeando a Ayako en el proceso, intentó ponerse en pie pero sus piernas no respondieron haciéndole caer sobre los brazos del monje, instintivamente se aferró a el y tomó la mano de la miko que rápidamente se situó junto a ellos. Comenzó a toser aferrándose aun mas al cuerpo del rubio dejando que las lagrimas se derramaran sobre su pecho, pero para terror de sus compañeros la sangre comenzó a brotar de su boca casi inmediatamente; Ayako corrió a tomar un cesto de basura y sus equipos médicos, colocó el primero al costado de la joven mientras ayudaba a guiarla en su dirección, tomó su mano nuevamente y con los ojos llenos de lagrimas se quedó en el suelo observando a su prometido sostener el frágil y tembloroso cuerpo de la joven ayudándola a vomitar.

* * *

El joven monje observaba con angustia a la pequeña figura que descansaba a su lado recostada sobre la diminuta ventana, sus ojos cerrados y su expresión serena, su piel estaba pálida e incluso pudo deducir que llevando tan solo una camisa sin mangas seguro tendría frío, bajó su mirada lentamente hasta sus brazos, hasta enfocar su atención en las muñequeras de color azul oscuro que llevaba puestas, su rostro se tensó automáticamente mientras que sus ojos reflejaban una gran angustia, apretó sus puños sobre su regazo apretando sus dientes con impotencia hasta que sintió que una mano se posaba sobre la suya.

-Todo estará bien, seguro el sabrá que hacer.-

El observó algo sorprendido pero asintió a la pelirroja, le sonrió y tiernamente colocó un abrigo sobre el cuerpo de la joven castaña; -¿cuánto falta?- inquirió.

-Una hora quizá, duerme un poco, Masako acaba de perder la paciencia con Madoka y Yasu, no querrás que te regañe también a ti, ¿verdad?-

El simplemente rió y dejo caer su cabeza sobre el asiento. -_Naru por favor resuélvelo, debemos salvar a Mai.-_

* * *

No muy lejos de allí el joven de los profundos ojos azules observaba la lluvia caer por su ventana, soltó suavemente el libro que tenía en su mano sobre el escritorio y cerrando sus ojos se dejó hundir en la confortable silla; dejó escapar un profundo suspiro que siquiera sabía haber estado conteniendo, abrió sus ojos encontrándose con la estoica figura frente a su puerta.

-¿Qué sucede Lin?, ¿no deberías ya haberte marchado para recibir a Madoka en el aeropuerto?-

-Eso estaba haciendo pero tu madre llamó.- el joven hizo un gesto de sorpresa.

-¿Qué quiere?-

-Debes ir con tu padre a la casa, Martin está finalizando unos asuntos, te espera en el estacionamiento.-

-Está bien.-

Dicho esto, observó como Lin se marchaba y volteó nuevamente a la ventana.

_Aquí hay algo realmente extraño._


	5. Capítulo 5

Me habría gustado haber escrito realmente en inglés pero ya está, supongo que la idea igual se entiende.

-Hola- diálogo.

_Hola-_ pensamientos

**-Hola-** cosas que se supone están dichas en inglés.

**_Hola -_** cosas que se supone están pensadas en inglés.

En fin, Ghost Hunt no me pertenece obviamente. Muchas gracias por los reviews, son pocos pero me alegra que alguien mas que mis amigas lo lean :) Ah Alejoshibuya estoy en eso, es que soy muy mala para esto! Gracias por el consejo!

* * *

Molesto, increíblemente molesto. Así se sentía el joven situado en el asiento del acompañante; todo había sucedido demasiado rápido como para protestar.

_Flashback:_

Oliver caminó sin prisa al estacionamiento de la Oficina, en su sitio habitual encontró a su padre en pie junto al auto probablemente esperándolo.

-**¿Qué sucede?, ¿se encuentra ella bien?, es algo temprano para ir a casa.**- preguntó con desconfianza a su padre.

-**Si, tu madre está muy bien, es solo que debo solucionar algunos asuntos y..**-

-**Entonces mi presencia no es necesariamente requerida.**- interrumpió el joven.

-**Al contrario, es algo importante para ti también, vamos, sube y vayamos a la casa.**-

Probablemente fuera cierto, Luella no acostumbraba llamar a la oficina, por lo que esa situación resultaba extraña. Sabía que esa noche no podría escapar del banquete organizado para celebrar la visita de Madoka, pero ser retirado de su oficina no estaba en sus planificaciones para el día, tenía demasiado papeleo que resolver y mucha paciencia que acumular para soportar las bromas características de su mentora.

* * *

Al llegar a su casa, su madre se encontraba de pie frente al portón principal con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, corrió hasta el auto y se subió antes de que Oliver pudiera decir palabra alguna, ordenó partir de inmediato y se negó a responder las constantes inquisiciones de su hijo respecto a donde se dirigían.

_Fin Flashback._

-**Esto es tonto, reconozco a la perfección el camino al aeropuerto.**-

-**Entonces ya tienes tu respuesta de a donde vamos.**- respondió Luella con una sonrisa triunfante.

-**Vamos Noll, me alegra que seas tan dedicado al trabajo pero si insistes en mantenerte encerrado terminaré por despedirte.**- rió su padre.

-**Deberías y de paso puedes ofrecerle mi puesto a la alumna estrella.**-

-**Solías tenerle mas respeto a tu mentora.**-

-**La respeto, de lo contrario no te la recomendaría para sustituirme cuando me despidas por volver a resaltar lo innecesario de alejarme de la oficina para ir a su encuentro cuando de todas formas iba a contar con su presencia en mi casa por las próximas dos semanas.**-

-**Vamos Noll, anímate, te sorprenderás.**- afirmó su madre desde el asiento trasero causando el habitual levantamiento de la ceja izquierda en él, seguido de un suspiro silencioso y su hundimiento en el asiento, estaba molesto, pero había decidido ponerle fin a la conversación.

...

-Hey, jou-chan, despierta, llegamos.-

-Bou-san déjame dormir debemos ir a Inglaterra.- respondió la castaña aún dormida.

-Si no la despiertas de una vez deberás bajarla en brazos, todos están bajando.- rió Ayako mientras tomaba sus bolso de mano y se disponía a salir del avión.

-Vamos Mai, estamos aquí, ..- comenzó a sacudir su hombro.

-Pero mira Bou-san, ¿aquel no es Naru?- preguntó fingiendo emoción Yasuhara al pasar a su lado.

-Naru..- susurró la chica aún semiconsciente al escuchar a su amigo, -Naru, ¡Naru! Ya llegamos, ¡estoy despierta!- gritó a medida que se incorporaba para encontrar a su alrededor nada mas que a dos figuras riendo a causa de su reacción.

-No es divertido.- reprochó inflando sus mejillas y adoptando una postura un poco menos tambaleante; tomó su pequeño bolso y arreglándose el cabello se dirigió a la salida.

...

Luego de perderse inexplicablemente un par de veces en su recorrido para chequeo de documentación y recuperación de equipaje, Mai, ahora resignada a seguir a al monje y a su compañero, finalmente avistó a Madoka, Ayako y Masako acompañadas de quien inmediatamente reconoció como Lin. Se apresuró a llegar a ellos y saludar, era ya un tiempo sin verlo y a decir verdad extrañaba a aquella silenciosa y seria persona. Observó a su alrededor y sintió algo de decepción _-Era evidente que no vendría, no lo sabía y aunque lo supiera jamás se tomaría la molestia.-_ pensó y sonrió ante el recuerdo de su horrible personalidad.

-Quizá deberíamos dirigirnos a la cafetería del aeropuerto para así esperar a Jhon, ¿no creen?- inquirió la miko.

-Es verdad su vuelo debería llegar en hora y media aproximadamente.- afirmó Yasuhara mientras observaba su reloj de pulso y se aseguraba de realizar bien los cálculos debido a la variación de horario.

-Estoy de acuerdo, pero quizá deberí..-

-¿Naru-chan?- interrumpió el monje sin parecer dirigirse a alguien mas que si mismo.

Todos dirigieron su mirada hacia donde observaba el monje y efectivamente, lo vieron. No a muchos metros de distancia, pocos pasos detrás de quienes sin duda eran Luella y Martín, caminaba tan sereno como siempre pero con una clara sorpresa en su rostro.

-Sabía que ellos vendrían, pero ¿Noll?, esta vez Luella verdaderamente se lució.- comentó orgullosa Madoka.

-Eso era lo que intentaba comentarles pero Takigawa fue mas rápido.- finalizó Lin.

Pronto la familia Davis llegó hasta donde estaban con gran entusiasmo, a excepción de Naru, claro está.

-**Oh Madoka, querida bienvenida..**- saludó entusiasta la señora Davis, -Masako tiempo sin verte, a todos en realidad, es un gusto volver a verlos, gracias por venir.- finalizó con un perfecto japonés a medida que saludaba a todo el grupo.

-Es un gusto reencontrarlos, se que ya nos conocemos pero para aquel entonces no hubo oportunidad de formalidades. Yo soy Martín Davies y ella mi esposa Luella, estamos a su disposición.- saludó con un muy humilde japonés. -A mi hijo por supuesto ya lo conocen.- continuó a medida que le dirigía una rápida mirada al joven a su lado que para ese entonces se encontraba enfocando su mirada en la joven de cabello castaño que parecía intentar ocultarse tras la figura del monje.

Todos asintieron y prosiguieron a presentarse. Oliver se mantenía en silencio probablemente aun perplejo por no haberse imaginado que era lo que tramaban sus padres. Les dedicó a todos un frío saludo, que a pesar de los reproches de su madre y los incentivos de Madoka respecto a ser un poco mas afectuoso con sus compañeros, a los mismos no pareció incomodarles, era Naru después de todo.

-Saben, fue un viaje largo, creo que todos están un poco cansados, quizá deberían adelantarse y descansar; Koujo y yo podemos esperar a Jhon, de todos modos ahora Noll no necesita un conductor designado.- dirigió una mirada de broma a su alumno.

-**De hecho Noll no puede manejar en este momento..** – dijo Martín abandonando ahora su forzado japonés para retomar el inglés, Madoka lo entendía a la perfección después de todo y aunque le pareciera descortez frente a sus invitados, el entender el japonés le resultaba ampliamente mas sencillo que hablarlo. Le brindó una mirada rápida a su hijo quien sostenía sutilmente su brazo derecho y contunuó -.. **pero encargué a uno de los choferes de la oficina que se dirigiera aquí por si acaso. Le solicité que no viniera junto con nosotros para no levantar las sospechas de Oliver.**- continuó sonriente ante su hazaña, engañar a Naru, realmente no era tarea sencilla.

-**Entonces creo que realmente deberían marcharse, fue un viaje largo y ustedes..** – dirigiéndose a Martín y Luella, -**..seguro deben estar exhaustos, ocultarle algo así a Noll no debe ser sencillo.**– rió nuevamente causando irritación el joven, **_¿como es que jamás se le ocurrió?-_** pensó éste.

Todos rieron ante el comentario, excepto Oliver por supuesto.

-**Bueno, entonces creo que nos marcharemos. Noll, tu quédate aquí también a esperar.**-

-**¿Qué?**- inquirió con sorpresa el joven.

-**Martin, querido, Madoka y Lin deben desear estar un momento a solas, no debe..**- se interrumpió a si misma Luella al captar cual sería probablemente la idea de su marido.

-**Estoy completamente de acuerdo con eso, quizá debería volver a la oficina y verlos a todos luego para la cena.**- sugirió intentando dirigirse con prisa a la salida mas próxima.

-**¡Espera!**- -**_Demonios_**- pensó, al escuchar la voz de su mentora.

-**No estarías interrumpiendo nada, de hecho Mai también se quedará a esperar a Jhon con nosotros.**- prosiguió con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro y la mirada puesta sobre la joven.

-¿Eh?- preguntó algo aturdida la castaña que hasta entonces se había mantenido al margen de toda situación, perdida en sus pensamientos, y sobretodo en el cambio de idioma; finalmente se había vuelto una alumna bastante buena con el inglés, pero el acento de la familia Davis y la fluidez envidiable de Madoka la habían tomado por sorpresa. -pe.. per.. pero por qué yo?-

-**Tu dormiste todo el viaje Mai, además no hay lugar para todos en los dos autos de todos modos.**-

-**No se si lo hayas notado pero somos ocho personas sin contarlos a ustedes; en cada auto al menos entran cinco.**- comentó con todo de superioridad Naru quién ya sospechaba las intenciones de su mentora. **_¿Desde cuando entiende Mai algo por más mínimo que resulte de inglés?_ **- se cuestionó por un momento.

-**Si, ¿pero sabes cuanto espacio ocupará el equipaje de Ayako? ** **Se necesitaría al menos otro vehículo para trasladarlo.**- **_Já. No te escaparás esta vez Noll-_**

-¡Hey!- se quejó la miko algo ofendida.

-Tienes un muy buen punto- resaltó el monje entre risas, ganándose así un doloroso golpe por parte de su prometida.

-Bueno, bueno, creo que probablemente deberíamos hacer lo que sugirió Madoka; Mai no te preocupes, podrás descansar esta noche.- intervino tímidamente Masako.

Todos asintieron, tomaron su equipaje y se marcharon.

-Mantendré mi teléfono encendido por si necesitas mis consejos.- murmuró Yasu a Mai, haciendo que las joven se sonrojara y gritará su nombre en reproche

Allí se quedaron los cuatro, incluso Oliver sin decir palabra alguna, hasta que finalmente Lin rompió el silencio.

-Aun nos queda probablemente una hora, vamos a la cafetería.-

Y con Madoka extrañamente colgada de su brazo, se marcharon rumbo a la cafetería.

* * *

Una ve allí, se sentaron en una pequeña mesa frente a una ventana. La camarera se arrimó gentilmente y pidieron su orden a excepción de Lin que afirmaba haber tomado ya su té de la tarde. Oliver como de costumbre ordenó su té favorito, Madoka un cappuccino y Mai un café.

-**Descafeinado.**- añadió la mujer de cabello rosa al pedido de la castaña que se infló los cachetes en forma de protesta.

**-Si mal recuerdo, Mai cumplió su mayoría de edad en Julio**- comentó con desinterés el joven de cabello negro a medida que sacaba un libro de su bolsillo, haciendo un casi imperceptible gesto de molestia en el proceso.

-**Si, pero la cafeína no le permite dormir con tranquilidad.**-

-**¿No se supone que hace un par de minutos mi sueño exagerado era el problema?**- cuestionó Mai con un perceptible rastro de felicidad en su voz.- Él recordaba su cumpleaños, por supuesto, no la había llamado, pero lo recordaba eso era ya mucho. El joven por otra parte volvió a sorprenderse, esta vez Mai efectivamente había hablado inglés, no planeaba cuestionarle al respecto, al menos no frente a su mentora, ella seguramente saldría con algún comentario absurdo respecto a su interés por lo que la joven hacía o dejaba de hacer, pero aún así no pudo evitar sorprenderse, algo que Madoka no pasó por alto.**_  
_**

-**Creo que lo discutiremos luego.**- respondió Madoka poniéndose rápidamente en pie, -**Por cierto, si me disculpan tengo que ir al baño. ¿Koujo, me acompañarías?**-

-**Probablemente lo mas apropiado sería que fuera Taniyama-san quien te acompañara.**- explicó este sin parecer haber entendido las verdaderas intenciones de su novia.

-**Si pero ya sabes, tu no ordenaste y el café frío es simplemente asqueroso, ¿por favor? REALMENTE necesito ir**- comentó con una evidente mirada de "que no entiendes que deseo dejarlos solos" en sus ojos.

-**Oh si, por supuesto que lo entiendo, vamos.**- apresuró a responder tras captar el mensaje, y dicho esto se marcharon sin dejar espacio a alguna cuestión extra por parte de los jóvenes.

-**El cappuccino frío también es desagradable.**- comentó aun con desinterés Oliver.

-¿Que has dicho Naru?- cuestionó Mai, quien se había mantenido concentrada en los dos que se marchaban.

-Veo que continuas tan distraída como siempre.-

-**Aquí esta, un café descafeinado, su té y el cappu.. ¿se marchó la señora?**- inquirió la camarera.

-**Creemos que pronto volverá.**- contestó Oliver con la mirada aún perdida en su libro.

-**Oh entonces aquí se lo dejo.**-

-**Muchas gracias.**- contestó Mai recibiendo una mirada algo curiosa de parte del chico frente a ella.

-¿Qué?- cuestionó levantando rápidamente su tasa de té para intentar disimular el rubor en sus mejillas causado por el penetrante azul de la mirada de Oliver, quien ahora volvía a recordar lo que había estado pensando desde hacía un rato.

-Tu inglés ha mejorado.-

-Gracias, es que Jhon me ha ayudado un poco, además...-

-**Bueno, espero no interrumpir nada..**- anunció Madoka su llegada guiñándole para nada disimuladamente un ojo a la joven castaña, causando que esta volviera a enterrar su rostro en la taza, -.**.pero creo que deberemos apresurarnos a beber, el vuelo de Jhon tardó media hora menos de lo previsto, en este momento debe estar bajando.**-

Los jóvenes asintieron, y tras terminar rápidamente sus bebidas, pagaron la cuenta y se marcharon.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la casa de los Davis todos se encontraban reunidos en el living mientras que su equipaje, por insistencia de Martin y Luella era llevado a sus respectivas habitaciones por el mayordomo.

-Lamento no haberles permitido descansar, es que conocen a Oliver, no es fácil ocultarle cosas por eso debíamos apresurarnos a tener esta conversación.- se disculpó la amable señora Davis.

-No se preocupe, el viaje no fue tan malo, con habernos refrescado ya esta muy bien.- comentó Ayako, mientras bebía de su taza de té.

-**Estoy realmente agradecido de que..** lo lamento, desde hoy he estado variando entre ambos idiomas, es que como notarán mi japonés es muy malo como para intentar utilizarlo- mencionó avergonzado Martin, ¿todos aquí entienden ingles?-

-**Oh no se preocupe, todos estamos muy familiarizados con el ingles. Ademas su japonés está muy bien, tan solo algo humilde de pronunciación pero con práctica lo dominará**- respondió Yasuhara.

-**Oh genial, quiere decir que entonces con ustedes aquí tendré la oportunidad de familiarizarme mejor con el..**- rió ante breve recuerdo de su hijo y esposa intentando enseñarle el difícil idioma, -.**.bueno, proseguiré, como de seguro les explicó Madoka, mi hijo ha estado un tanto aislado, mas de lo habitual para ser honesto y realmente creímos que su presencia, ahora que es su cumpleaños, sería muy buena para su salud. El por supuesto se ha negado terminantemente a fiestas o celebraciones desde que..**- bajó la mirada y respiró hondo antes de proseguir, -**Gene se marchó. Pero con ustedes aquí confío en que al menos no se encerrará en su oficina todo ese día.**-

-**Mi hijo ha contenido mucho dolor, está sufriendo y no nos permite llegar a él, siento que es mi responsabilidad por haberlo hecho volver tan pronto a Inglaterra por mi enfermedad. No quiero que mi hijo caiga en el mismo pozo en el caí yo al saber de Gene.**- añadió sollozando Luella siendo gentilmente reconfortada por su marido.

-**No se preocupen Sr. y Sra. Davis, haremos nuestro mejor esfuerzo por ayudar a Naru, al final de cuentas, es nuestro amigo.**- aseguró con su habitual sonrisa el monje.

-**Muchas gracias, puedes llamarme Martin igual que a ella Luella. Somos todos compañeros y espero que también amigos próximamente.- **respondió con algo de alivio. -**Ahora, en cuanto al tema de la joven, ¿cómo está su situación psíquica actualmente?**-

-**Continúa algo inestable, se siente algo intimidada respecto a la experimentación y el análisis de sus poderes, pero no dudó ni un momento en acudir cuando le hablamos de la situación de Naru.**- respondió la miko con una mirada seria pero preocupada.

-**No se preocupen, si bien en general me opongo a estas cosas, se que mi esposo es un profesional y ayudará a esa hermosa niña.**-

-**No tengo ninguna duda al respecto.**- respondió el monje abrazando ligeramente a su prometida.

-**Ahora si los dejaré desempacar y acostumbrarse a sus habitaciones, no puedo creer que haya sido tan desconsiderada. Si necesitan algo ya les presenté a nuestro mayordomo Tom, el providenciará lo que necesiten. Masako, querida tu conoces muy bien la casa guialos de ser necesario. Ah, y nuevamente, bienvenidos. Por favor descansen, la cena tardará un poco.**-

-**Muchas gracias.**- respondieron todos y se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones. Les esperaban dos largas semanas.


	6. Chapter 6

Hola Azul, espero no te aburrieras de esperar y leas este capítulo, muchas gracias por el review! Si bien amo leer fanfics en ingles concuerdo con vos en que son muy pocos los que hay en español y es un poco frustrante! Por mi parte planeo seguir escribiendo, no tengo nada planeado realmente pero tengo ideas para desarrollar el problema quizá es que soy muy lenta o quizá detallista? La verdad no se que es pero por alguna razón me toma demasiado presentar la atmósfera que quiero antes de que realmente pase algo, pero creo que para el próximo ya va a haber sangre (ok, no tan literal pero espero me entiendas).

*Una vez más, no soy dueña de Ghost Hunt (ojalá la fuera) :3

-Hola- diálogo.

_Hola_- pensamiento.

-**Hola**- diálogo en inglés (si, me causó flojera escribirlo realmente en ingles así que va así)

_**Hola**_- pensamiento en inglés.

* * *

Resulta increíble el poder de mutación que posee el universo, hace once años atrás, su hermano y él, eran tan solo dos huérfanos a más en el mundo, intentando sobrellevar sus extrañas habilidades y lidiar con la hostilidad de la gente; meses después ya eran parte de una familia y finalmente no eran vistos como "fenómenos" al menos en el modo negativo de la palabra. Hace alrededor de tres años, todo su mundo se derrumbó por completo al quitarle a la persona que más amaba; tiempo después sus acciones lo llevaron a encontrar a un insoportable grupo de personas que extrañamente había llegado a pensar como amigos; hace dos, había tenido que alejarse de ellos primero por un corto período de tiempo y luego hasta la actualidad para volver a reencontrarlos de manera repentina, definitivamente no había despertado esa mañana esperando verlos. Eran los mismos tontos de siempre y al mismo tiempo eran tan, distintos. Y allí venía a lo lejos caminando hacia ellos quizá la prueba mas notoria de los cambios, todos lucían diferentes, era un hecho, incluso la joven de la gran sonrisa que estaba en pie su lado lucía cambiada, pero al mirar al rubio de los grandes ojos azules y aspecto cansado que venía en su dirección, el pasar de los años se hacía aun mas evidente.

-¡Jhon!- gritó la castaña antes de correr hacia el joven y abrazarlo.

-Mai, ¡también te extrañé! ¿Como has estado?-

-Muy bien, ¿tú?-

-Bastante mejor, con la ayuda de Dios creo que pronto estará todo resuelto..- sonrió tímidamente, ..-Madoka-san, Lin-san es un gusto volver a verlos, Shibu.. lo siento, Oliver no creí que estaría en el aeropuerto, estoy muy contento de verlo.- saludó mientras tomaba sus maletas que había dejado caer para abrazar a Mai y les dedicaba una cortés reverencia.

-También es un gusto verte y para ser honesto no planeaba hacerlo. No creí verlos jamás en Londres.-

-Bueno, eso también me tomó algo por sorpresa.- rió avergonzado mientras colocaba una mano detrás de su cabeza.

-Em, ahora que lo pienso, ¿por qué estás vestido así?- preguntó la castaña con curiosidad mientras observaba al rubio de pies a cabeza señalando su vestimenta de sacerdote.

-Es verdad, no lo había notado por el abrigo.- observó Madoka algo confundida.

-Bueno, saben, las cosas se complicaron un poco antes de que tomara el vuelo, pero llegué a tiempo es lo importante.-

-Pero, ¿está todo bien, verdad?- inquirió Mai la joven con preocupación a lo que el simplemente asintió en respuesta.

-¿Realmente lo está?. Nos dijiste que todo estaba bajo control, Jhon si..-

-Déjalo Madoka.- interrumpió Naru, -Lleva mas de 20 horas de vuelo a cuestas, creo que no necesita un interrogatorio de tu parte para completar su calvario.-

Nadie pareció estar en desacuerdo, al final de cuentas era evidente que necesitaba descansar. Claramente, Jhon ahora se veía mayor y bastante menos vulnerable de lo que solía verse, finalmente lucía tan fuerte como había siempre demostrado ser, pero su rostro reflejaba mas años de los que poseía debido a las bolsas oscuras que colgaban bajo sus ojos; se veía verdaderamente agotado, por lo que en silencio todos comenzaron a caminar en dirección a la salida.

* * *

-Mai, ¿no crees que deberías desempacar?- sugería Ayako mientras observaba desde la puerta de la habitación a la joven tendida sobre la cama.

Estaba acostado con su rostro hundido en el suave colchón, con sus brazos abiertos casi abrazando la manta de color blanco y los pies graciosamente colgando de la cama desde que había llegado del aeropuerto. La miko creyó oir un "ya voy" pero era difícil estar segura debido a que la adolescente aún continuaba boca abajo.

-Realmente son cuartos hermosos, creo que Luella tiene un gusto realmente bueno para la decoración, ¿no lo crees Mai?-

La chica finalmente decidió moverse, usó sus manos para apoyarse y lograr levantar su cuerpo del suave colchón para lentamente sentarse. Colocó una almohada sobre su pecho abrazándola tiernamente; -Aún no he visto los demás, pero si todos se parecen a este realmente creo que dormir será sin duda uno de nuestros momentos favoritos del día.- respondió aferrándose aun mas a la almohada y cerrando sus ojos.

-¡Mai!- gritó la miko notando que la joven comenzaba caer dormida, -..no puedes dormir ahora, debemos reunirnos para cenar en una hora.-

-Una hora es suficiente tiempo para dormir..- balbuceó sin abrir sus ojos.

-No para ti, es a eso a lo que le temo..- respondió a medida que se acercaba a la cama, tomaba la almohada de entre los brazos de la joven y la ponía a un lado en un intento de romper el efecto hipnótico que ésta parecía causarle, -..si te permito dormir una hora probablemente no estés lista para cenar, ambas sabemos que una vez que duermes no es sencillo despertarte.-

-A veces creo que me conoces demasiado.- sonrió la castaña mientras graciosamente dejaba escapar un profundo bostezo y frotaba su ojo en un intento de amenizar la constante caída de sus párpados pesados y su deseo de dormir.

-Deberías darte un baño caliente, de seguro te ayudará a mantenerte despierta, luego podría ayudarte a elegir que vestir y quizá maquillarte. Obviamente deberíamos hacerte algún peinado ahora que tu cabello está tan largo, hasta he traído un par de joyas, quizá debería traértelas para que escojas.- sugirió la pelirroja mientras parecía proyectarse internamente los diferentes looks con los que podría vestir a Mai.

-Um, Ayako, la cena será en la casa, ¿verdad?-

-Por supuesto, ¿por qué la pregunta?-

-Pues, entonces quizá no debería arreglarme tanto, es decir por supuesto que me daré un baño y cambiaré mi ropa por algo menos, deportivo..- señaló con sus manos la enorme sudadera que traía puesta, -..y aprecio como siempre tu interés pero probablemente tomaría mucho tiempo y no creo que en realidad les importe como luzco.-

-Tienes razón, es entendible. Es solo una cena en la casa de los Davis, es verdad que en ésta se construirá una mas consistente primera impresión debido a que hasta ahora jamás habían tenido la oportunidad de entablar una verdadera conversación, pero creo que en realidad es admirable que quieras hacer valer tu ideología, es solo una cena de bienvenida en la lujosa mansión del respetado y conocido internacionalmente Martín Davis y su famosa y reconocida esposa la terapeuta Luella Davis, ellos deben estar mas que acostumbrados a ver imitaciones exactas de la melena de un león como cortesía de la humedad, digo viven en Londres al final de cuentas, también debemos admitir que las bolsas negras bajo tus ojos te harán lucir mas culta, como una anciana bibliotecaria sin esposo o hijos que gasta sus días de soledad leyendo y releyendo las mismas gastadas páginas sin cesar. De paso su hijo, el guapo Oliver Davis tan solo no te ha visto en casi dos años, no es la gran cosa, probablemente no se sorprenda al verte usar un conjunto deportivo con una par de tennis, y estoy bastante segura de que eso es lo que deseas, que nadie te observe y recapacite pensando lo que dejó escapar y..- para ese entonces, el rostro de la joven que había estado reflejando un sin fin de muecas como respuesta a los "elogios" de su compañera, finalmente se tensó en una mueca casi de desesperación al observarse detenidamente en el espejo frente a su cama .

-¡Iré a tomar un baño y te espero aquí!.- interrumpió mientras se marchaba prisa en al baño de su habitación.

_Siempre funciona_- pensó, _me pregunto si no fui muy ruda con su autoestima_- rió para luego marcharse.

...

En el living, sentado cerca de la ventana para poder así escuchar la lluvia que había comenzado a caer, se encontraba Yasuhara; el joven de los lentes escuchaba con atención mientras un animado Martín Davis le hablaba del último caso en el que estaban trabajando. Trataba sobre una antigua parroquia donde extraños fenómenos paranormales estaban sucediendo, nadie había salido herido pero podían apreciarse constantes llantos de niños y a menudo objetos aparecían lejos de donde habían sido dejados. Una de sus mediums más expertas habían visitado la parroquia junto a Naru el día anterior pero no había soportado permanecer mucho tiempo antes de perder el conocimiento, pretendía volver para finalizar su trabajo, pero había estado sintiéndose mal desde entonces, al parecer se trataba de un repentino episodio de fatiga. De todos modos volverían allí al día siguiente y los miembros de SPR japoneses estaban mas que invitados a concurrir.

Para ese entonces, se escucharon las voces de Masako y Luella que ingresaban a la habitación seguidas por Takigawa.

-¿Aún duerme Jhon?- preguntó el monje al notar que no estaba en esa habitación.

-Si, bajé hace una media hora y él permanecía dormido. Creo que realmente se encuentra agotado.-

-**Probablemente lo mejor sería no despertarlo, obviamente me encantaría contar con su presencia en la cena pero ya habrán mas oportunidades.- **afirmó Luella mientras tomaba asiento junto a su esposo,** -Su descanso es mas importante.**-

-**Conociendo a Jhon eso lo haría sentir muy mal.**- comentó la médium a lo que el joven de las gafas asintió y agregó:

-**Eso es verdad, Jhon se sentiría realmente mal por perdérsela, así que si no baja en media hora, iré a llamarlo**.- sonrió, -por cierto, ¿Mai está durmiendo otra vez?-

-No, la última vez que estuve en el cuarto estuvo tomando un baño.- contesto Masako.

-**Bien, entonces creo que solo faltan Lin y Madoka, que por cierto, ¿dónde están Noll?**- cuestionó Martín al muchacho que había permanecido en silencio todo este tiempo sentado junto a la gran chimenea no tan lejos de ellos.

-**Probablemente en casa de Lin, va a quedarse allí después de todo, debería ir a dejar su equipaje**.- respondió sin apartar sus ojos del libro que estaba leyendo.

-**Oh, por supuesto. A decir verdad no termino de familiarizarme con su relación.**-

-**Creo que es algo que todos compartimos.**- rió el monje.

Todos estaban riendo, la idea de Madoka en una relación no era nada sorprendente como señaló Luella, había tenido muchos novios hasta la actualidad, pero Lin, bueno eso era realmente difícil de imaginar. Probablemente como bien supuso Yasu, la distancia ayudaba a amenizar la increíble diferencia de personalidades.

Oliver escuchaba sin desviar su mirada del libro hasta que finalmente algo captó su atención, observó a la médium que para entonces parecía un tanto pálida y distante con sus ojos muy abiertos observando a la nada sin que nadie pareciera percibirlo. A simple vista parecía que hubiera visto un fantasma, lo que con su condición no sería ninguna novedad; cerró sus ojos y se dispuso a ponerse en pie pero se detuvo al notar que esta volteaba rápidamente a la entrada.

-Mai..- casi susurró al observar que esta entraba por la puerta.

-**Mai, Ayako que bueno que nos acompañan.**-

-**Muchas gracias Sra. Da.. Luella.** **Y por cierto, Jhon bajará en cualquier en unos minutos,**- respondió Mai algo incomoda al notar las miradas de Naru y Masako puestas en ella.

-**Estábamos precisamente hace un instante preguntándonos si deberíamos..**-

-Mai, ¿puedes acompañarme arriba?- interrumpió Masako, pareciendo ser mas una orden que una pregunta. Todos voltearon a verla.

-Bueno, si, claro, pero por q...- intentó responder algo sorprendida la castaña. Masako definitivamente no era de las personas que interrumpía a los demás a menudo.

-Necesito hablar con Jhon, vamos.- interrumpió nuevamente aun tensa la medium, caminando hacia la salida, -..**lo siento mucho por haberla interrumpido, fui muy ****descortés**- se disculpó dedicando una reverencia a Luella y así se marcharon sin perder la atención de Oliver quien entrecerró sus ojos al verlas salir, _algo no anda bien._

...

-Masako, qué..-

-¿No lo sentiste?-

-¿Sentir?, ¿de qué hablas?-

La médium se detuvo en medio de la escalera y observó a la castaña, -Gene, sentí su presencia por un instante. Fue algo muy débil, probablemente por eso no lo sentiste.-

-¡Pero eso es algo bueno! Quiere decir que pudo liberarse de su sueño otra vez, él..-

-Mai..- la chica en cuestión dejó de hablar y observó los ahora casi llorosos ojos azules de su amiga, -su presencia se disipó en el mismo momento en el que otra presencia apareció..-

-Entonces por eso ha estado en ese sueño tan seguido últimamente, otra vez..- interrumpió ahora Mai.

-Se está alimentando de él Mai, lo está haciendo de nuevo pero mientras Gene se mantenga en ese sueño el no puede alcanzarlo, pero sabes porque lo intenta, Mai debemos decirle a los demás, con Naru y Martín cerca, podríamos hacer algo.-

-Hablar de él implica hablar de Gene, no puedo hacerles esto, Luella casi pierde su vida sumida en una depresión tras su muerte; Naru está enfermo, precisamente por eso nos llamaron, no puedo hacerlo ahora.-

-Eventualmente lo sabrán, hay un espíritu detrás de ti, Mai ya te hizo daño una vez.-

La castaña observó a la preocupada médium, pensó en que decir, pero nada realmente vino a su mente, ni el mas sencillo de los argumentos.

-Debo hablar con Gene.- fue todo lo que alcanzó a decir.


	7. Chapter 7

No soy dueña de Ghost Hunt, ojalá lo fuera.. o no, en realidad no, probablemente la arruinaría!

Bueno, al fin actualizo, es que estoy en proceso de mudanza y se me es complicado tener tiempo o estabilidad emocional (oh reina del drama) para escribir!  
Gracias por los review, jamás esperé tener siquiera uno :) Prometo darle sentido a mi historia pronto! Ah y esdlas, tu imagen del perfil me parece demasiado tierna :3 no es un comentario relevante pero creí importante decirlo!

* * *

-Hola- diálogo.

_Hola- _pensamiento.

**-Hola-** diálogo en inglés.

_**Hola-** _pensamiento en inglés.

* * *

La cena transcurría de manera normal, al menos del modo que podría esperarse dentro de la mansión de los Davis; Martín sentado en la cabecera de la larga mesa de roble había propuesto un brindis para los invitados, Madoka contaba con entusiasmo a Luella sobre sus planes para las próximas dos semanas mientras Lin se esforzaba al máximo por permanecer al margen de la conversación enfocando su atención en la cena; del otro lado el monje y la miko mantenían una cálida conversación con el joven padre para ponerse al día, al parecer la madre de Jhon había estado muy enferma y éste había permanecido ausente por bastante tiempo para dedicarse a su cuidado; Yasu había sido arrastrado nuevamente a una discusión con el Dr. Martín, está vez el tema eran los exorcismos en general, mas precisamente las diferentes técnicas conocidas para su realización.

**-Debo confesar que probablemente el método cristiano es de mis favoritos debido a su versatilidad, realizado de manera correcta y por la persona correcta resultan verdaderamente efectivos, algo que por supuesto debes saber bastante bien al contar con un padre de tan alto nivel como me mencionó Noll en tu equipo.-** comentó Matin dirigiéndose al joven de las gafas.

-**Ciertamente, los exorcismos de Jhon son muy efectivos, sobretodo desde que ha ganado experiencia. Pero debo decir que al trabajar con cinco exorcistas, he apreciado sus características y todos son brillantes a su manera!-**

**-Por supuesto, eso es algo que doy por seguro. Noll ha hablado con gran respeto de la Señorita y también del Sr. Takigawa, probablemente los comprenda mejor al tener la oportunidad de presenciarlos, es que soy bastante mas centrado en la investigación que en los exorcismos mismos, pocas veces he tenido oportunidad de presenciar alguno por la falta de exorcistas en mi equipo además de Lin o mi querido Gene.- **claro con algo de nostalgia al hacer mención del nombre de su hijo. **-Pero has dicho cinco exorcistas? Asumiendo que Lin sea el cuarto, quién es el quinto?-** inquirió algo confundido a medida que bebía de su copa.

**-Si efectivamente como cuarto me refería a Lin-san, el es realmente brillante y como quinto a Mai.-** respondió sonriente Yasu.

**-Oh, es exorcista también? Esa no me la esperaba, Noll no me lo había comentado-** agregó esta vez dirigiendo su atención al joven mencionado, pero este pareció no escucharlo, su atención se encontraba en las dos jóvenes sentadas frente a él. Lucían intranquilas, sobretodo la médium de los ojos azules, podría incluso percibirse algo de temor, ambas habían permanecido en un sospechoso silencio, disimulando algunas risas nerviosas y sonrisas fingidas, pero aparentemente Oliver era el único que se había percatado de ello.

-**Noll, hijo, estás escuchando?, ¡Oliver!-**

**-Qu.. oh si, padre, que sucede?-**

**-Me pareció que estabas algo sumido en tus pensamientos, siquiera has tocado tu comida sabes que madre se molestará.-**

**-Lo siento, estaba .. tan solo, no es nada importante. Qué me decías?-**

**-Oh si, estaba hablando con Yasuhara respecto a los exorcismos, contando con cinco excelentes exorcistas y dos nuevas mediums para ayudar, creo que podríamos tenerlo solucionado en un par de días.-**

**-Si, estoy de acuerdo. Probablemente Lynda deba permanecer en reposo un par de días mas, y al resto del equipo podría enviarlos a encargarse de algún otro caso.- **respondió aún algo distraído.

**-Esto es interesante. En general siempre deseas evaluar personalmente todos los casos antes de derivarlos, creo que efectivamente deseabas pasar tiempo con tus antiguos compañeros.-** sonrió complacido Martín al notar la poco usual sugerencia de su hijo.

**-Tan solo creo que sería inútil el reunir a un equipo con mas de veinte personas.-**

**-Sr Martín es evidente que su hijo jamás aceptaría que nos extraña.-** comentó riéndose el joven de las gafas.

**-Probablemente preferiría quemar una de sus bibliotecas antes que aceptar que le hacemos falta.-** intervino por primera vez Mai. Todos rieron ante su comentario, a excepción del joven de los ojos azules, ciertamente no quemaría una biblioteca bajo ninguna circunstancia, pero ¿extrañarlos? eso no era cierto. Aunque no podía negar a si mismo que a su cena si le estaba haciendo falta algo hasta ese entonces, y eso era la risa característica de la joven.

**-Hasta que por fin decidiste hablar.-** En otro momento, se las habría ingeniado para arremeter en su contra con sarcasmo, pero su boca pareció dejar escapar lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

**-Es cierto, habías permanecido en silencio demasiado tiempo Mai, jaja.-** intervino esta vez Jhon quien había escuchado la última parte de la charla.

**-Bueno es que la comida está realmente deliciosa!- **comentó la castaña en lo que parecía un rápido intento de desviar la conversación.

**-Mai apenas si has tocado tu plato.-** comentó con superioridad el joven Davis esperando así finalmente lograr iniciar así el corto interrogatorio que llevaba planeado desde hace ya bastante rato. Pero su intento se vio frustrado al ser interrumpido por Madoka.

**-Hey Noll, entiendo que tu deseo por recuperar el tiempo perdido sea grande, pero deseo poder saborear mi postre de una vez por lo que serían lindo que pudieran finalizar su cena.-**

La sonrisa en los labios de su mentora era clara, no debía caer en el doble sentido de sus palabras por lo que decidió simplemente ignorarlo. Volvió a observar entre las risas de los invitados, a aquellas dos que aun se veían extremadamente sospechosas, algo definitivamente no estaba normal en ellas.

* * *

Luego del postre, el ambiente parecía haberse vuelto cálido nuevamente, sin señales de tensión o enfrentamientos casuales; Jhon había sido forzado a marcharse a su cuarto por sus compañeros debido a que aun parecía muy cansado, Ayako y Houshou se habían disculpado pero decidieron que también debían descansar e incluso Martín y Luella habían abandonado su papel de anfitriones para recuperar algunas horas de sueño.

En el gran salón frente a la estufa, se encontraban ahora Madoka y Lin junto a Naru y Yasu intercambiando información sobre el caso que abordarían probablemente al día siguiente, un poco mas a la distancia, Mai y Masako parecían mantener una charla distinta aunque no despegaban sus ojos de sus compañeros.

-Mai, Masako!- llamó el joven de las gafas, -..por qué no se nos unen?-

-Creo que tendré que pasar, realmente necesito descansar. Buenas noches.- respondió la joven del hermoso kimono poniéndose en pie y se apresurándose a marcharse ante las miradas algo atónitas de todos.

Lentamente, la joven castaña se acercó a sus amigos y se situó de espaldas a un antiguo espejo ignorando por un instante que de este modo se había posicionado precisamente de frente a la mirada interrogante de su antiguo jefe.

-Y entonces, ¿por qué han estado Masako y tu tan sospechosas esta noche?- preguntó con seriedad Madoka pero dejando escapar una risa entretenida al notar la tensión en el rostro de la joven. –Estaba bromeando Mai, no tienes porque ponerte tan tensa.-

.Jaja no estoy tensa, es que tu pregunta me tomó por sorpresa.-

-Pues si es motivo de tanta tensión creo que se trata de algo importante, no es así?- intervino Naru dirigiendo una de sus atemorizantes miradas a la castaña. Una fría sensación recorrió su espina dorsal, y debió por primera vez en mucho tiempo tragar saliva mas de una vez antes de responder.

-No es nada, es que..-

-Ahhhhhh- un grito se escuchó e inmediatamente todo se oscureció.

-Esa fue..-

-Masako, debemos ir por ella.- ordenó Oliver poniéndose de pie, sin embargo sus ojos se desviaron hacia el gran espejo apenas iluminado por la tenue luz de la luna, observó su reflejo por un instante casi analizándolo con su mirada entrecerrada, _¿Gene?-_, fue todo lo que logró pensar antes de ser arrastrado fuera de la habitación por Madoka.

...

-¿Y ahora a dónde? No puedo ver nada- preguntó Yasuara.-

-A la derecha tras subir la escalera, estoy seguro de que ese es el dormitorio, verdad Mai?-

-Si, ese es.-

-Lin tu..-

-Ya envié a mis shikis a verificar, definitivamente está en su cuarto pero no hay nadie más allí aunque..-

-¿Aunque?- preguntaron todos. Pero el onmyoji apresuró su paso y una vez situado frente a la puerta de la habitación la abrió rápidamente, todos llegaron a la puerta seguidos por la miko, el monje y los Davis llevando consigo un par de linternas encendidas, se apresuraron a ingresar y al iluminar pudieron ver a Lin ayudando a la médium a ponerse en pie, pero eso no fue precisamente lo único que captó su atención, el cuarto estaba hecho un desastre, los muebles volteados, las pertenencias de ambas chicas dispersadas por toda la habitación, marcas en las paredes y probablemente lo que mas atrapó la atención de todos, un mensaje escrito con lo que parecían ser pronunciados rasguños a la pared que decía: "No interfieran."


End file.
